


What do you see in him?

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe?, Drunk TJ, M/M, Sleepy Cyrus, they're like 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: "What makes him so special?" It's not something Cyrus expected to hear when he opened the door of his apartment at 2:30 in the morning, with the exaggerated fatigue of having worked a whole week in the cafeteria."What?" His voice sounds a lot rougher than usual, he feels exhausted and if he was a little less tired, he might worry about opening the door in his underwear."I asked you what makes him so special"Cyrus wants to sleep, TJ is drunk and something happend in between.Tyrus Week 2018Day 5: AU





	What do you see in him?

"What makes him so special?" It's not something Cyrus expected to hear when he opened the door of his apartment at 2:30 in the morning, with the exaggerated fatigue of having worked a whole week in the cafeteria.

  
"What?" His voice sounds a lot rougher than usual, he feels exhausted and if he was a little less tired, he might worry about opening the door in his underwear.

  
"I asked you what makes him so special" TJ doesn't even hesitate but his voice sounds funny, it looks like he can barely stand up and Cyrus definitely recognizes the smell of cheap vodka impregnated to the man's body in front of him. "What do you see in him?"

  
"Are you drunk?" He decides to ignore the question, after all, he doesn't even know what TJ is talking about.

  
"No!" He says with a scream and then he laughs. "Ok, maybe a little bit" Cyrus shook his head, perhaps it would be better to continue this conversation or whatever they were doing inside the small department; He doesn't want his neighbors to start complaining about the noise. He guides TJ with his hands to the one and only horrible red couch that Jonah bought the day they decided to move to live together. As much as Cyrus tried to get rid of that stupid piece of furniture, he couldn’t make it. Maybe he should start by telling Jonah that he actually hates that couch with all his soul.

  
In the moment both of them took a seat, it seems that silence will be the only conversation between them, Cyrus tries to think of something he can say, he thinks about a lot of things he could ask, but decides to observe TJ, maybe if he wants to vomit, Cyrus can force him to do it on the couch and they will have to get rid of it... Now that he's observing well, under the light of the department, TJ seems a lot more drunk than his voice sounds. And even more handsome.

  
"Still no answer" TJ approaches a little more than usual and Cyrus tries to control the sensations that begin to appear in him.

  
"I may not have answered because I have no idea what you're talking about" He let a little smile seize his lips and without thinking, he gets a little closer to TJ and puts a hand on his knee. Before he can make any important questions, he remembers that he’s only wearing his favorite black boxers. "How much did you drink?" It's the question he finally decide to make.

  
"Too much" replies TJ, dropping his head on the back of the couch. Cyrus does not think that TJ looks great like that, even much more handsome than the days they work together in the cafeteria in the morning, with his hair well-groomed and still wet. Or at night, when his perfect hairstyle has disappeared and he has tousled hair left. Or when they walk together out of work and out of nowhere, TJ decides to sing a song they both love. "Don't look at me like that. What did you expect me to do? It was a party."

  
"I know it was a party. I was at that party, remember? " Of course TJ remembers it. That was the main reason why he ended up drinking so much. They were in a bar, along with their co-workers, celebrating the birthday of one of them. It was a small tradition of the cafeteria, going to the bar of the owner's brother. And TJ remembers very well that he thought it’ll be the perfect night for the two of them They would eat something tasty, drink a little of wine and when they were returning home walking, TJ would finally tell Cyrus everything he had been feeling for the last two years, since they met.

  
But Jonah happened. After eating, Cyrus got a call and left without even saying goodbye properly, just babbling something about Jonah, who needed him. And TJ's mind went to a place that had been forbidden to visit since the day he learned that the boy of his dreams shared apartment with another guy way too handsome. Images appeared in his mind without his asking. Cyrus and Jonah having a happy life, hugging, chatting about things that are not important, kissing, watching a movie with a smile on his face, sharing the bed, having... TJ needed to erase those images, especially the last one. And if the only option he had to do it was to drown in alcohol, of course he would.

  
"You left too soon." His tone sounds a lot more hurt than he would like, but right now he can't even control his body well, much less his emotions.

  
"Jonah called me."

  
"I know." TJ senses there's something Cyrus doesn't dare say.

  
"How did you even get here? Your building is on the next block." And something that Cyrus didn't expect happens. TJ laughs, strong, so much, that he seems to be about to cry.

  
"Our boss asked me for a taxi and when the driver asked me where I wanted to go I couldn't remember my address" everything said between less intense laughter.

  
"But did you remember my address?"

  
"And the floor and the apartment number" He kept laughing. "Pathetic, isn't it?" TJ stops laughing, he knows that his face is now ruled by sadness, so he decides to close his eyes, he can't look now at the disappointment in the eyes of the man he has a crush on. Maybe he should go back to his apartment and hope that tomorrow morning Cyrus can forgive him or even pretend that this didn't even happen at all. But there's something he needs to know, he cannot leave without having obtained an answer. "You still don't answer."

  
"And I still don't know what you're talking about" Although Cyrus was trying to sound angry, fatigue is much more obvious in his voice and just thinking that within a few hours he will start his next work shift makes him feel worse.

  
"Is he here?"

  
"Who?"

  
"Jonah Beck" TJ does not know very well why he had the need to say his full name or why he let the accumulated rage seize those two simple words.

  
"He's not here. He went out with Andi"

  
"Then what makes him so special? What do you see in him?"

  
"What?" The suspicions that Cyrus wanted to ignore the whole conversation was there, becoming real, but it seems that TJ is not even able to hear that little question.

  
"Why did you prefer to disappear from the party than to have a little more fun with me?" Without realizing it, TJ was already standing, moving around, screaming, about to cry.

"Damn it! Why do you prefer to live with him? " When he heard the second question, Cyrus decided to get off the couch too. "Why do you love him?" Perhaps, that was the loudest scream of the night. "Why do you love him and not me?" TJ knew that alcohol was the reason for those exaggerated emotions, but the tears were already there and the screaming made Cyrus put a fright face.

  
"TJ, I don't..." Cyrus didn't know where to start or how to answer. How do you react when the man you've liked for two years comes to your door, drunk and claim you don't love him but your best friend? Cyrus needed to start talking, fast, of all those important things he had not dared to do, but before he could say anything else, TJ dropped into the couch, asleep.

  
_An hour later, probably._

  
"Seriously, Andi, I'm fine. I'm almost at the apartment." Says Jonah as he talks on the phone, with a smile on his face, but he can feel his eyes burning with fatigue and his legs are not in the best condition, not after dancing so much and having to climb the damn stairs of the building. He feels dizzy from the little booze he drank, but nothing to actually worry about. "I think Cyrus is still awake, the light in the apartment is still on..." And that's when he opens the door.

  
Cyrus is the kind of roommate who could be doing any sort of thing in the early morning. Maybe he could be watching cartoons on TV because of insomnia, or maybe he decided to stay awake to keep reading that book he found on the Internet, maybe playing some video game or even talking to Buffy and Andi. But, in most days, at 3:34 am, Cyrus would be asleep, not in underwear, sitting on the floor, watching the boy he likes sleeping.

  
"Andi, I’ll call you later" He didn't even let his girlfriend have a chance to answer him, but he knew perfectly well that the scene in front of him would be very difficult to describe, even worse, to explain.

  
"What the hell did you do?" Jonah tries to stay calm, closes the door with some strength and squats beside his friend, putting one of his hands on his shoulder.

"I didn’t do anything" He answers, in a voice too high. "What do you imagine I did?"

  
"I don't know" Jonah shrugs. "But you must admit that it's not a normal thing that's happening. Maybe you kidnapped TJ. "

  
“Do you actually think I’m capable of doing something like that?" Cyrus feels really offended. "No, no, do you actually think I have enough strength to kidnap someone?"

  
"You could have paid someone"

  
"Jonah, we're broke" Jonah smiles and decides to actually sit next to his friend and look at TJ sleep and snore too hard.

  
"Then, if you didn't kidnap him, how did he got here?" Cyrus explains to him as much as possible and before he can debate mentally if he should tell Jonah the important confession TJ made, he's already telling.

  
"He thinks we are boyfriends," says Jonah, with a stupid grin on his face.

  
"But we are not."

  
"What, I’m not good enough for you?"

  
"Jonah, could you focus?"

  
"I'm sorry." But Jonah doesn't stop smiling. "What are you going to do?"

  
"I thought it would be a good idea to take him to my bed" by the look that Jonah gives him and the blush that appears violently on his face and begins to travel his body he knows that it sounded in a very different way than he expected to sound. "We can't leave him on that horrible couch!"

  
"Hey! That Couch is not horrible" Cyrus laughs, he did not expect that the first time he would dare to tell Jonah what he really thought of that piece of furniture, it would be the same day he would take TJ to his bed, not the way he hoped, unfortunately.

  
"But we both know it's too uncomfortable to sleep." Jonah cannot deny it. "And I figured you wouldn't like the idea of him sleeping in your bed."

  
"All right let's get him to your room."

  
_In the morning._

  
TJ was not used to waking up in the bed of people he did not know, but as the sunlight hit his face, even with his eyes closed, he could recognize the smell of that room without making a mistake. He felt that his head was about to burst and hoped that the memories of the previous night would begin to appear one by one.

  
"Good morning." He opens his eyes violently; Cyrus's room is exactly as he remembered it since the last time he visited. Cyrus was sitting on the floor, in front of him, with a little smile.

  
"Hi, Cyrus" He dares to say, even, the sound of his own voice makes his head hurt more and feels an intense burning in the throat. He shouldn't have had so much to drink last night. He pass one of his hands through his tousled hair.

  
"How do you feel?" Cyrus yells, with a bigger smile, he seems to be enjoying this way too much.

  
"I've Been Better"

  
"I know it. You look so bad." And before Cyrus can say anything else or dares to say something, the memories of the previous night hit him like lightning. Everything is now in his memory and he would rather escape as soon as possible. But it looks like Cyrus won't let him run away that easily. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Cyrus stands up and sits on the edge of the bed, still looking at him for a single second.

  
"Cyrus, I..."

  
"Yes or No."

  
"I remember everything."

  
"Well" Cyrus decides to settle on the other side of the bed. "Because I think I still don't answer a few questions you asked me last night."

  
"Cyrus, I'm really sorry for everything that happened and I hope you can forgive me..."

  
"TJ, I need you to keep quiet." TJ obeys, perhaps because a part of him still hopes that this will go well or perhaps because he felt that his head would explode more forcefully after every word that came out of his mouth. "First, I decided to leave the party because Jonah forgot his keys inside the apartment. I thought about coming back, but I remembered that today we work in the morning "

  
"Work!" TJ lit the screen of his cell phone that was in the bureau, it was 2:27 pm

  
"Don't worry, I talked to George and explained the situation to him." George, their boss, was very understanding when Cyrus explained the situation, eliminating details that him should not know. "Anyway, I thought I'd better stay and sleep. But that's when you came in. "

  
"Cyrus, I'm really sorry..."

  
"Second, I don't prefer to live with him than to live with you." TJ felt ashamed, he did not remember asking that question. "But we've been living together for three years and I met you two years ago" Cyrus smiles at him. "Third, I love Jonah because he's my best friend. What I see in him is that he is one of the most interesting and creative people I have ever met and what makes him so special is that he was one of the first person to accept me when I came out of the closet when we were young."

  
"Cyrus you didn’t have to tell me..."

  
"And" Cyrus got a little closer to TJ. "I can't say what I feel for you is love LOVE, but I know it's nothing like what I feel for Jonah." They're so close they could kiss. and Cyrus make it happen.

  
TJ smiles. That was all he needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a coffee shop au, but as you can see, this went to a really different direction.  
> But I'm actually satisfied.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
